


Spot & Elmer

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [5]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: All in the same universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, idk how to tag, race and elmer are hooking up, sorta timeline, spot and elmer have been friends forever, the four of them give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Spot falls in love with Elmer Kasprzak





	Spot & Elmer

**Author's Note:**

> this is always so cute and angsty to me because spot’s like sHIT

Spot had been best friends with Elmer Kasprzak for basically his entire life. He was the first person Spot had come out to, and he knew that he was the first person Elmer had come out to. They had practically spent their lives together.

Spot had never even imagined that Elmer could be more than a friend.

That is, until he saw the dark hickey marking the side of his neck.

He knew that Elmer hadn’t meant for him to see it, and it was in a place that not many people could see it. Right at the spot where his shoulder met his neck, virtually invisible with all the sweaters and sweatshirts that Elmer wore.

But the boys had all stayed the night at Race’s house, and Elmer had worn one of Race’s sweaters because he didn’t have pajamas. They were all tired because it was three in the goddamn morning, and they were full both from endless snacks and the perfect chicken tetrazzini Race had made, and Elmer was lying with his head in Albert’s lap and his feet in Race’s as he told some ridiculous story, and the sweater was falling off his shoulder because it was way too big for him.

And it had just—been there. Dark and big and tender-looking, and Elmer was obviously too tired to remember it existed, because it was plain and out in the open.

Spot had spoken before he could think. “El, what the hell is on your neck?” There was an awkward laugh in his voice that he prayed they thought was joking.

Elmer’s eyes widened and he managed to clap a hand over the hickey for a half a second before Albert peeled it away. “Damn, El, what have you been getting up to?” Al whistled, laughing and poking the mark.

Elmer winced slightly and blushed red as a hydrant. “Please shut up.” He begged.

Spot spoke again without thinking. “Who the hell was your first kiss, El?”

Race looked at Elmer for a long moment, and then pressed his lips together to hold back a grin.

“You haven’t had your first kiss?” Albert asked.

“Well he obviously has now.” Race said lowly, and Elmer cast him a glance that was half embarrassed and half like he was telling him to shut his damn mouth.

A sharp tug of jealousy weaseled it’s way under Spot’s ribs and he went quiet. He blamed it on the fact that Race knew something he obviously didn’t, but he knew the real reason. Somewhere, he’d always imagined that Elmer’s first kiss would be with—he didn’t think that it would be with someone that wasn’t him.

But he’d been Elmer’s best friend for his whole life, and he was in love with Race anyway, so he wasn’t allowed to be jealous.

“Seriously, who gave you that?” Spot spoke up, ignoring the boiling of his blood.

“Yeah, Elly, who gave you that?” Race prodded.

Elmer glared at him. “Shut up, Race.” He said through his teeth, cheeks burning red.

“Oh, come on, El, tell us.” Albert said, and ran a hand through Elmer’s hair. Elmer looked to Race, something mischievous swimming in his eyes, and Spot thought he saw him nod.

Race was snickering, and Albert was grinning, and Spot’s ears weren’t working.

And then.

_And then_.

Race raised his hand.

“I gave it to him.” He laughed.

Albert’s eyes widened, Elmer buried his face in his hands, and Spot’s jaw was hurting with the force of keeping it closed. Race was snickering as he patted the top of Elmer’s foot.

“Wait.” Spot said suddenly, and held up both hands, head tilted down in confusion. “You two,” he gestured between them. “Hooked up?”

Elmer shook his head forcefully at the same time that Race nodded.

Race slapped El’s foot again. “Hey, we made out for, like, an hour!” He objected, smiling.

Elmer groaned. “We didn’t screw, Race.”

“When was this?” Albert asked, but when Spot looked up, his smile looked a little forced. Maybe it was the lighting.

Race and El looked at each other. “Oh, maybe, three hours ago?” Elmer offered.

“Wait, but you went to the store—“ Spot cut himself off as he realized what had happened.

“Come on, Spot, did you really believe a midnight store run for soda? I have a whole extra pack downstairs, you know I always do.” Race laughed, shoulder checking his friend. “You two barely even noticed, you were all caught up in Mario Kart.”

“It’s a compelling game.” Elmer defended for them, and then laughed giddily.

“Fuck, you’re adorable.” Race said, and then leaned over to kiss Elmer quickly. El blushed and hid his face in Race’s sweater.

“Wait, so are the two of you together?” Albert asked.

“No.” They said in synch, as if it had been predetermined. But they grinned at each other, both becoming just a little red, and Spot’s heart seemed to stop beating.

He was jealous of Elmer—he’d expected to feel that, he supposed. He’d known he loved Race for a while now, and Elmer, his best friend, got to kiss him.

What he wasn’t expecting was the jealousy of Race.

Race, who now got to kiss Elmer’s mouth and know exactly what it tasted like. Race, who got to know what Elmer looked like, breathless and blushing and sprawled beneath him. Race, who got to hold Elmer and kiss him and maybe be _with him_ , if it went that far.

Things Spot would never be able to discover.

Things he desperately, desperately wanted to discover.

Mother of Christ, he was in love with his best friend.

Of  _fucking_ course.

**Author's Note:**

> i would let race give me a hickey  
> im thirsty  
> kudos and comments if you’d like loves <333


End file.
